The durability of electronic devices is a major concern to consumers. Protective cases for cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable media players, laptop computers, and other electronic devices are in high demand. Most of these cases provide protection from scratches and other physical damage; very few cases provide protection against water damage. Protective cases that provide protection against water damage do so by ensuring that the electronic device is not exposed to water, and generally encase or envelop the entire electronic device. As a result, waterproof cases tend to be somewhat bulky or large and limit access to the electronic device.
Some companies, such as HzO, Inc., take a different approach to protecting electronic devices from water. HzO's approach employs the application of a thin film, or protective coating, to circuitry and/or components inside of an electronic device. This protective coating protects the electronic device from water and other types of moisture without requiring a bulky external protective case. The moisture-resistant coatings that have been developed by HzO protect electronic devices from a variety of different types of incidental or accidental exposure to moisture, including high humidity, rain, spilled drinks, the washing machine or even if the device is dropped in water.
While protective coatings like those developed by HzO may protect the interior of an electronic device, the ports of the electronic device, including ports that enable charging of the battery of the electronic device and/or enable the electronic device to electrically couple to and/or communicate with other devices (e.g., computers, peripheral devices, etc.) are typically still exposed to moisture, as it is necessary to establish electrical contact with the electrically conductive features (e.g., pins, leads, other electrical contacts, etc.) of the ports for the ports to serve their intended use(s).
Being able to determine whether the ports or other electrical contacts of an electronic device are exposed to moisture may allow for greater protection of the electronic device. While certain electronic devices on the market contain moisture sensors, many of these sensors are one-time use sensors that irreversibly react to the presence of moisture. For example, a portable consumer electronic device may include one or more internal water damage sensors, which are often embodied as stickers, that enable a service technician to determine whether the device has been exposed to moisture and, thus, whether the product warranty for the device has been voided. The sensor does not, however, terminate operation of any portion of the electronic device upon exposure of the electronic device to moisture, communicate with the electronic device or provide an individual who uses the electronic device with a warning or other indicator that the electronic device has been exposed to moisture. Nor can the sensor be reset after exposure to moisture.